1. Field
The present invention relates to a flame retardant polycarbonate thermoplastic resin composition which is excellent in extrusion moldability and impact resistance.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
A blend of a polycarbonate resin and a styrene-containing copolymer can be a resin composition with improved processability and good notched impact strength. It can be desirable for this resin composition to have good flame retardancy and heat resistance as well as high mechanical strength. This resin composition can be applied to heat-emitting big-size injection molding products such as computer housings, office supplies, etc. The foregoing discussion in this section is solely to proved background information and does not constitute an admission or prior art.